


Love Me Like You Do

by XMadamRoseX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Anal Sex, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Fluff, M/M, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Sick Character, Sickfic, Smut, Surprises, Top Otabek Altin, Topping from the Bottom, otayurigiftexchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX/pseuds/XMadamRoseX
Summary: It’s Winter and Otabek is sick. Lucky for him he has a surprise coming.





	Love Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [otayuriistheliteralbest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/gifts).



> Story for the Otayuri Gift Exchange. My Gift is for the sweet otayuriistheliteralbest. This is set a few years in the future. (Also... NSFW slipped in before I read the whole... no NSFW... woops?)
> 
> Just a small note: I very rarely bring religion into my stories. It’s pretty much a rule. BUT for this story I am going with the Head Canon that is held by some that Yuri is Jewish and Otabek is Muslim. This not necessary my Head Canon (Because I don’t normally even think about it) but works for this story for some of the humor. There is only mentions of it in the story, nothing detailed. 
> 
> Story Song: [Love Me Like You Do ](https://youtu.be/yBVyqK2IW_g) This is just perfect for these two.

Otabek never got sick. Yet here he was thinking he was going to die from the headache that was threatening to rip his head in two. He had not breathed through his nose in three days and he had a cough that he was pretty sure had cracked a rip last night. It came at random times and was only kept at bay with an ungodly amount of cough meds. But he had still tried to go to practice today, but never even made it to the ice. His coach had taken one look at him and put him in a car and sent him home. He was grumbling whom ever had coughed on him at the Grand Prix Final as he opened the door to his apartment and nearly tripped over the second set of shoes that didn’t belong there. He slowly looked up to see a leopard print hoodie hung next to his leather jacket.

A clearing of a throat caused his head to snap up and what little breath his lungs could hold to rush out of him. Yuri Plisetsky, the Russian Fairy, the Ice Tiger, and possibly best boyfriend to ever exist, was standing at the end of Otabek’s hall; in nothing but his Team Kazakh Jacket and a pair of purple lace boxers. “Hi there.” Yuri’s voice was playful as he leaned on the wall with one knee bent and his crotch pushed out.

Otabek was frozen. He had to be sicker than he thought, he was now hallucinating. Mind you it was one of the better hallucinations he’d ever had. Yuri looked like a literal angel. While they were not part of his religion, he’d seen plenty of images of them at JJ’s church and family Christmas’; and Yuri looked just like those paintings. His golden hair, freshly cut, was a halo around his head, his shaved sides nearly invisible on his pale skin. His bangs swept to one side and his breathtaking emerald eyes peeking out of the glow of hair. His feet were moving him towards the angel before his brain could fully absorb the sight in front of him. Yuri’s abs were under his fingertips as he dusted them over the smooth skin. “You are in my apartment.” Otabek let his eyes wander the cool body in front of him. Yuri’s skin felt like ice under his fingers as he ran them up to his face. “Nationals?” He wanted to touch more of that icy skin. He wanted to lay over it and never come up.

Yuri was smiling softly as Otabek’s hands roamed over his skin. “Sprained my ankle. Victor pulled me from Nationals and put me on a plane here, so I wouldn’t try and still go.” He finally touched Otabek with soft fingers as he ran them up his neck to touch his cheek. Suddenly his face fell and jerked still. “Beka?” He moved his hand to his forehead and his other to the back of his neck. “Fuck. You are burning up!”

Otabek chuckled and leaned his head forward onto Yuri’s neck. “I’m fine. Just a bug.” His body choose that moment to mock him further by ripping a wet and strained sounding couch from him. He moaned as his ribs ached and his body shivered. “I’m fine.”

Yuri pushed him away slightly and looked at him sternly. “How long have you been sick! You didn’t say anything over text. Is this why you didn’t want skype?” He was pushing Otabek’s thin jacket off him and to the floor. Small ‘Tisk’ noises escaped him as he pulled Otabek’s shirt over his head and unbuckled his pants. “You are soaked through. Damn Otabek. You should have told me.”

Otabek blinked at his boyfriend in wonder. What was he doing? Why was he suddenly naked and why was the room fuzzy around the edges. “Yuri? Why am I naked?” Yuri was leading him down the hall to his bathroom. He sat Otabek on the toilet as he turned on the bath. He had never seen Yuri act like this about anyone. Maybe his cat that one time she had an ear infection and he tried to pull out of the Olympics. “Yuri” His voice came out as more of a whine than he had intended.

“I’m putting you in a cool bath. You have a fever. Do you have a thermometer?” Otabek blinked at him slowly as Yuri pulled him to his feet and guided him into the bath. “Of course, you don’t.” He shook his head as he stripped off Otabek’s jacket and pulled his boxers down. Otabek’s eyes widened as cool water soaked into his skin. Yuri was climbing behind him and pulling him close. His head spun as everything had move so fast.

Otabek could feel his body temperature slowly drop as Yuri rubbed his arms and guided his head back to lay on his chest. Yuri had grown a lot in the last 2 years, now towering over him, but still nothing but long limbs and lean muscles. He was perfect and fit against Otabek just right. “Oh! this is nice. I can just stay here.”

Yuri run his wet hands through Otabek’s sweat damp hair. “Just until you are cooled down. I don’t want you to get a chill. I’ll get you in bed and run to the store.” He leaned down and kissed Otabek’s temple. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Otabek could feel himself drift slightly. “Not exactly something I was going to brag about.” He moaned as Yuri ran his hands down his arms again. “It wasn’t that bad. You had Nationals to focus on.” He couldn’t quite wrap his head around the fact that his normally brass and tactless lover was suddenly a mother hen.

Yuri snorted. “You should have told me. I would have made sure there was someone here to help you. I would have called your mom or something.” Otabek grumbled. He did not need his mother to take care of him. He was a world renown athlete and didn’t need his mother to come baby him over a little cold. But, here he was in the arms of his boyfriend, naked in a bathtub. Yuri kissed him again. “Oh, quiet you. You’re gonna listen to me so we can get you better. I’m here for 2 weeks and I fully intend to have you better as quickly as possible. I had plans for you, Mr. Altin.”

Otabek could feel his skin heat up for a completely different reason than his fever. Yuri knew exactly how to get under his skin and work him up. “That’s not fair. Now I want to do nothing but pin you to the bed and-“

Yuri tipped his chin up and kissed him deeply. Letting his tongue slip into Otabek’s mouth, successfully cutting off Otabek’s grand declaration. He pulled away with a smile. “Don’t finish that sentence. This is honestly hard enough.” He pushed Otabek up and to his feet before wrapping him in a large towel and moved them to the bedroom. After he had Otabek dressed, freshly medicated and in bed he leaned over to kiss him again. “Stay in this bed until I get back. If you are good I have a surprise for you.” His voice dropping to the low rumble that made Otabek’s heart skip a quick beat. That could also be the lack of air flow from his stuffed-up nose.

He had drifted off almost as soon as Yuri had left the room. Falling into a deep sleep, only waking up when he heard shuffling around his bedside table. When he opened his eyes, he saw a large tray filled with an array of cold meds and food. He blinked a few times as the sleep left his head and he remembered why he was in bed and so relaxed. He had vague memories of waking up and being given more medicine throughout the day. He raised his head and looked around. “Yuri?” The room was casted in shadows as the sun had started to set and his blinds had been drawn closed at some point. He slowly pulled himself up to lean against the headboard.

“Have you been a good boy or a naughty boy?”

Otabek’s head snapped to the side to look at the doorway. Otabek was sure that this man would be the death of him. Yuri stood in the door in a red and white dress, white puff balls down the front and a white trim along the bottom. It was a Santa Clause outfit, but not like any he had seen when he was in America and Canada. This was not an outfit that he’d ever see in a mall. The bottom of the dress barely reached Yuri’s crotch, leaving a strip of pearly skin before a pair of white stocking covered the long legs; making them look impossibly longer. The tall red heels drew Otabek’s eyes to Yuri’s already perfect ass. “Shit. Yuri.”

One side of Yuri’s mouth raised in a sly smirk. “Oh language! That’s not a good boy at all.” He walked slowly over to Otabek, his hips swaying from side to side and the dress slowly moving up to show something red and lacy under.

Otabek leaned his head back to look at the ceiling. “How else was I supposed  to respond with you in that?” He gasped as he felt warm heat settle on his lap and his chin tilted down to meet his favorite green eyes. Yuri was straddling him, his half hard cock pressing into Otabek’s quickly growing one. “How is this helping me get better?” He ran his hands along the white stocking and moaned. “These… fuck.”

Yuri squeezed his chin and pulled his mouth close. “More bad language?” He rolled his hips. “What ever will I do with you.” Just before Otabek could press his mouth that last inch forward, Yuri pulled away sharply. “No No. Naughty boys don’t get kisses.” He leaned to the side and grabbed a thermometer. “Now. Open wide.”

Otabek groaned as Yuri shifted on his lap and glared at Yuri. “I stayed in bed like you said.” His glare melted into a pout as Yuri japed the offending stick in his mouth. He tried to mumble around it, only to have Yuri flick him on the nose; causing another glare to form.

Yuri’s smile never left his mouth as he removed the thermometer and checked it. “Fever has went down. Okay take these.” He handed Otabek two pills and a glass of water. “Be a good boy now and maybe you will get a present early from Santa.”

Otabek moaned as Yuri rolled his hips again. “Do I get to see what is under this? I’ll be a very good boy if I do.” He took the pills and downed the water quickly. “See? I finished it all.” He bounced his hips up quickly and smiled at the shocked gasp from Yuri.

Yuri recovered just as quick as always and leaned forward. “I suppose.” He pressed his lips to Otabek’s and tilted his head back as he worked the snaps on the dress. By the time Otabek was allowed to tilt his head back Yuri had thrown the dress over his head and remained in a pair of red lace boxers and red corset with a post it note pinned to it. ‘ _For Otabek, Merry Christmas_ ’

Otabek’s hands jerked at his sides as he fought the urge to touch everything in front of him. “Oh Yuri.” His voice was barely a whisper. His hard dick now pressed firmly against Yuri’s and wanted nothing more than to slam into him over and over. “This is… This is the best gift I’ve ever had.”

Yuri raised up on his knees and ran his hand down Otabek’s chest slowly. “Sadly, I can’t do everything I had planned.” He dipped his hand into the waistband of Otabek’s boxers and freed his straining member. “Yet.” He guided Otabek back to his cheeks and through an opening in the back of the boxers, slowly lowering himself until Otabek was completely engulfed in the wonderful warmth. At Otabek’s shocked gasp, Yuri leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “I made sure your gift was ready to use right away.” Otabek moaned painfully as he fought to keep from coming right there. He closed his eyes tightly and rocked his hips up, only to have his hips pushed to the bed by Yuri. “No. you can touch all you want. But let me do all the work. Save your energy. You’ll need it when you are better.” Otabek moaned at the tone of the blondes voice.

Yuri raised up quickly and dropped back down. Knocking what little air was in Otabek’s lungs out. “Yuri! God!” He wanted to thrust up into the warm heat, but he knew Yuri was right. He barely had the strength to hold off his release, but he was going to enjoy every moment of this. He let Yuri use him, his hips oscillating between rolls and the steady rise and fall. Yuri’s voice matched his as he started to call out. He wanted to rip the corset off and bite into Yuri’s chest, but the view of the thick fabric clinging to his curves was just as wonderful of a feeling. His hands ran up and down the silk as Yuri rose again and slammed down harder over and over. “Yuri! Yuri! Yuri! God…Fuck! Yes!”

Yuri dug his nails into Otabek’s shoulders as he bounced higher and harder. His thick cock has slipped free of the thin lace and bounced with him, pre-cum painting Otabek’s bare torso. Otabek watched it in a daze as he rode out each jab of pleasure that rocked through him. His hips shaking each time Yuri bottomed out. He needed to touch it. He needed to work Yuri as hard as he was working him. As soon as Otabek’s fingers curled around the warm shaft, Yuri shouted out and leaned back; his back arching in a way the was impossible for most of the world’s population.

Otabek worked his hand along Yuri faster and faster as red clad wonder’s carefully calculated rolls started to falter. “Oh! Oh! Beka! So close. Come for me. Fill me. Please!” Otabek moaned and pumped faster as he felt his body tightening and finally giving in, he thrusted up into Yuri, releasing hard as his hips shook. Yuri was coming over his hand and on his abs, painting them in streams of white.

Otabek collapsed back onto the headboard and breathed deep. “Oh my god Yuri. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love-“

Yuri smashed his lips to his and breathed into him. A moan rolling into him with each breath. “I love you more. You are my world, Beka.” He lifted up and Otabek slid free, only to sit back down. “I have another gift. I think it’s kinda for both of us.” He blushed slightly, his skin already flushed and damp. “Close your eyes?”

Otabek squinted his eyes and grinned. “I’m not sure what more you could give me than that.” He closed his eyes anyway. Yuri climbed off him and he heard him shuffle around next to him, before climbing back on the bed.

“Okay open” Otabek slowly opened his eyes and stopped breathing again. Yuri held a gold band between his fingers and a soft smile on his lips. “Otabek Altin. Before you kidnapped me on a motorcycle, my life was hollow. You showed me there was more to life than winning. For the first time in my life I have something I didn’t have to beat someone to get. I have you, you chose me. Let me choose you? Will you... you know?”

Otabek blinked slowly. “That’s a ring.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Great going Altin. I’m in a fucking sexy Santa outfit and I’m Jewish! But have you ever seen a sexy Dreidel? Are you going to Marry me or not?”

Otabek smiled at their long standing inside joke. “Of course, you mouthy brat. Yes. Now hurry up and put it on so I can kiss you until you can’t breathe.”

Yuri giggled and slid the ring on before shaking. “Fuck… I didn’t really plan past the asking part.”

Otabek laughed and pulled Yuri close. “Don’t worry. I have a few ideas now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! Fluff… Smut… Sappyness! Merry Christmas everyone!
> 
> Want to get updates when ever I post a story? Click [ HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX) and click Subscribe at the top!  
> Come and yell at me on Tumblr: [ XMadamRoseX](http://xmadamrosex.tumblr.com/)


End file.
